Cycle 2
ICONIC Cycle 2 was the second season of YouTube reality series, ICONIC. For the cycle, models were invited to audition on March 27th 2012, with the finalists announced on April 5th. Cycle 2 consisted of 10 models, contrasting with the original cycle's 8, aged between 18 and 24. The cycle was won by 21-year-old, Samantha Bestajovsky. Fourth placer, Rebecca Farsi, would later join the judging panel in future cycles. Contestants In order of elimination Episodes Episode 1 Air date: April 11th 2012 For the first episode, the girls were tasked with posing in a Garden Couture shoot in groups. Group A were criticized for not connecting as a group; Rebecca recieved extra criticism for resting on her looks. Group B were also criticized for not connecting, and deemed by judge, Anabella, to look like "two old drunk ladies". Group D recieved high praise for their photo, as did Group E. Group D shared first call out, for best photo together. Van was deemed as having the best individual photo. The bottom two girls were Rebecca and Kelly; both were deemed as having the strongest looks in the competition, but neither had produced a strong photo. However, it was Rebecca who the judges felt had the potential to improve. *'First Call Out:' Samantha Bestajovksy & Varina St. George *'Bottom 2:' Kelly Swalfinger & Rebecca Farsi *'Eliminated:' Kelly Swalfinger Episode 2 Air date: April 15th 2012 In Episode 2, the photoshoot was for au naturale beauty shots. Varina stood out with her stunning shot, while Rebecca gained great redemption, for softening her strong features enough to take a good picture. However, Eda failed to master her angles, and Kalia photographed much older than her 18 years of age. Ultimately, it was Varina who gained first call out, with Eda and Kalia landing in the bottom two. While Eda's look was praised as unique, it was Kalia who was allowed to continue on, as the judges felt that Kalia had the most potential to improve; sending Eda home. *'First Call Out:' Varina St. George *'Bottom 2: '''Eda Stolz & Kalia Prescott *'Eliminated:' Eda Stolz Episode 3 Air date: ''April 21st 2012 For the 3rd shoot, the girls posed in groups again, though this time, only one girl would get first call out. In Group A, Kalia and Samantha were praised, while Bettye and Embrey were said to be dragging the picture down, greatly. In Group B, only Brielle gained praise; Rebecca, Van and Varina were criticized for their work in the shot. However, it was Bettye and Embrey who fell into the bottom two. Both were praised for their strong faces, and high fashion appearance, but were criticized for failing to pull out a strong picture. Shockingly, however, Grace revealed to the girls that both Bettye and Embrey were going to be sent home. *'First Call Out:' Brielle Jameson *'Bottom 2:' Bettye Simone & Embrey Clark *'Eliminated:' Bettye Simone & Embrey Clark Episode 4 Air date: April 27th 2012 Following last weeks shocking double elimination, the girls were called for their fourth photoshoot; in the Bahamas, the girls had to pose as castaway brides. The pictures were not popular with the judges; only Rebecca and Samantha recieved substantial praise, while the others recieved much criticism. Varina was deemed to be fading, and Kalia's was called stiff. Samantha's was praised by guest judge, Kimora Davidson, and Rebecca's picture was deemed Vogue-worthy. In the result, Rebecca's picture was rewarded with first call out, while Van and Kalia - previously stand outs - landed in the bottom 2. While Van's fire for the show seemed to be extinguished, Kalia's weak prior performance proved her undoing, and she finished the show in 6th place. *'First Call Out:' Rebecca Farsi *'Bottom 2:' Kalia Prescott & Van Vanderbooben *'Eliminated:' Kalia Prescott Episode 5 Air date: May 1st 2012 This week, the photoshoot for the girls was an advertisement for Lacoste fragrance, Touch of Pink, ''while being soft, feminine, but still edgy. The judges felt that Rebecca and Varina excelled in this shoot, with their edgy and powerful pictures. Van, however, was told that her picture had little impact, and Brielle was castigated by guest judge, Natalie Morell, for using the same look in every shot; subsequently, they landed in the bottom 2. Although both were highlighted by Grace as having been early front-runners of the competition, Brielle was noted for her lack of variety, and Van for her lack of fire in the competition, and for reaching the peak of her potential. Ultimately, Brielle's potential championed, sending Van home. *'First Call Out:' Varina St. George *'Bottom 2:' Brielle Jameson & Van Vanderbooben *'Eliminated: Van Vanderbooben Episode 6 Air date: May 18th 2012 For their photoshoot this week, the girls were tasked with modelling spunky, unique outfits with tan balloons. Samantha's photo inspired the judges, while Varina's face in her picture fell short. Brielle's high fashion posing was praised, but her failure to gain more variety from last week annoyed the judges, and Rebecca's lack of consistency left them uninspired. In the result, Samantha recieved her second first call out (and first alone). Rebecca and Brielle landed in the bottom 2, both for the second time, for their lack of improvement in the competition. While both had overall strong portfolios, Rebecca's inconsistency worried the judges, and Brielle's lack of variety left them questioning her versatility. However, it was Brielle's stronger portfolio that championed, and Rebecca left the competition with her head held high. *'''First Call Out: Samantha Bestajovsky *'Bottom 2: '''Brielle Jameson & Rebecca Farsi *'Eliminated: Rebecca Farsi Episode 7 Air date: May 26th 2012 This weeks photoshoot saw the girls shooting their Maybelline ads, one of which - that of the winner - would later be run nation-wide. Samantha's daring and unconventional ad captured the judge's imagination, while Varina's picture was judged to be heavily overdone. Brielle, who looked great in her shot, failed to make a great impression with her shot. As such, Samantha took her third first call out. In the bottom 2 were Varina, for the first time, and Brielle, for her third. While Brielle proved her versatility, her consistency was still judged to be a severe problem. Varina's overposing in her pictures was also criticised, as the judges felt it made her look unnatural as a model. In the end, however, Brielle's portfolio could not champion Varina, and she was sent home. *'''First Call Out: Samantha Bestajovsky *'Bottom 2:' Brielle Jameson & Varina St. George *'Eliminated:' Brielle Jameson Episode 8 - Finale Air date: June 9th 2012 With the finalists of ICONIC Cycle 2 announced, the girls took to a final runway, to aid the decision of who should win the cycle. The public were also asked to vote for who they felt deserved to win. Audience opinion was divided with the two, but it appeared that more people supported Samantha. At the final judging, the girls' overall performance was evaluated by the judges. Samantha's edgy, alienesque look was praised, as well as her consistency, and her feat of never landing in the bottom 2, throughout the whole cycle. However, they criticized her lack of "push" in her photos, feeling she had never truly given her best. Varina's versatile look and impressive portfolio was praised highly by the judges, describing some of her pictures as "best...of both cycles". Yet, she was criticised for her inconsistency and lack of naturality in her shots. With that said, it was then announced that with 57.45% of the public vote, the winner of ICONIC Cycle 2 was Samantha Bestajovsky. *'Finalists: '''Samantha Bestajovsky & Varina St. George *'Runner up: Varina St. George *'ICONIC winner: '''Samantha Bestajovsky Summaries Grace's Call Out Order Makeovers *'Bettye - Head shaved *'Brielle' - Cut shorter and dyed blond *'Eda' - Straightened and dyed light brown *'Embrey' - Cropped short and dyed black *'Kalia' - Extensions added *'Kelly' - Cut shorter and dyed light brown *'Rebecca' - Extensions added *'Samantha' - Restyled and dyed red *'Van' - Unbraided, waves added, dyed black *'Varina' - Cut shorter and dyed blond Summaries *'Youngest contestant(s): '''Brielle Jameson, Kalia Prescott, Kelly Swalfinger, Rebecca Farsi, Varina St. George (all 18 years old) *'Eldest contestant(s): Van Vanderbooben (22 years old) *'''Most consecutive first call outs: Samantha Bestajovsky (2 times) *'Most collective first call outs:' Samantha Bestajovsky (3 times) *'Most consecutive bottom two appearances: '''Brielle Jameson (3 times) *'Most collective bottom two appearances: 'Brielle Jameson (3 times) *'Highest call out average: '''Samantha Bestajovsky (2.0) Category:ICONIC Category:Cycle 2